Some bicycles have rear suspension systems to improve rider comfort and control as the bicycle travels over uneven riding surfaces. Bicycles equipped with suspension systems result in increased rider comfort, enhanced wheel contact and control, and less net rolling resistance. The primary design consideration for suspension systems is to design the system so that it responds to bumps but does not respond to rider induced forces. If the suspension responds to the rider's forces, it may be absorbing valuable energy which could otherwise be helping to propel the rider and bike faster. In addition, such a suspension system could result in a strange, uncomfortable ride.
Typically a rear suspension system may include a rear rotatable wheel carrier, a frame chassis, carrier manipulation linkages, and a shock-absorbing mechanism that cooperate to dampen the jarring effects that small and large bumps can have on a rider. When a bump force is applied to the rear wheel carrier, the rear wheel carrier and carrier manipulation linkages control the direction of the rear wheel carrier, the shock absorber controls how much force it takes to move the rear wheel carrier, and the damper controls how fast the rear wheel carrier can move in each direction.
While bump damping may improve rider comfort, prior suspension designs have undesirably wasted rider energy by extending or compressing the rear wheel carrier in response to rider acceleration or deceleration.
It is an object of a preferred form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing one or some of these problems. While this is an object of a preferred embodiment, it should not be seen as a limitation on the scope of the invention as claimed. The object of the invention per se is simply to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in the United States of America in any other country.
The term “comprising” and derivatives thereof, eg “comprises”, if and when used herein in relation to a combination of features should not be taken as excluding the possibility that the combination may have further unspecified features. For example, a statement that an arrangement “comprises” certain parts does not mean that it cannot also, optionally, have additional parts.